


you don't know me now

by cryystal_m00n



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, This is Bad, rapper!kris, teacher!Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: junmyeon just wanted to have a nice discussion with his kids on the rap industry today, not start a feud with none other than famous rapper, kris wu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its me, ya boy back again with more bullshit owo  
> im sorry in advance cause this might be Bad-Bad  
> o lacrimaaa

_“and that’s why the rap industry is going downhill, kids. we have people like kris wu, people that call themselves rappers when they can’t even open their mouths the right way,”_ the tiny junmyeon that was currently on minseok’s phone says. the big (but still tiny) junmyeon that sat next to minseok couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“do you still think it’s a good idea to have chanyeol film your course and put it online?” minseok asked his best friend, before turning back to siping from his cup of americano.

 

junmyeon re-read the comments, kris’ fans asking for junmyeon’s location so that they could come for his head, people who actually agree with what the teacher was saying and last but not least, people who say that junmyeon is _‘one hot teacher, oof daddy’_. he didn’t know how he felt about the last part, but here he was. somewhat famous because he had to talk about one of the most loved rapper out there right now. this was what he got for not listening to his best friend.

 

“look, how was i supposed to know that yeol will put the video on twitter, hm? i just wanted to have the kids engage in a discussion with me! you know how they get when we have 8 am classes!” he defended himself, stopping the video that was still playing and giving the elder his phone back. “anyway, it’s not like he’ll see it or whatever. he has millions of people tag him, he will _not,_ see this, right, minseokkie?”

 

minseok just sighed, reaching forward to hold the younger’s hand in a reassuring matter. “he will not, baby. but maybe stick to talking about dead people from now on, ok?”

 

just as junmyeon nodded, the other’s phone lit up with a new notification. the brunette reads it quickly, before looking back up at junmyeon. “you know what, who cares if he sees it? he’s just a dumb rapper!”

 

at that the younger paled, “kim minseok, tell me he didn’t!” he screeched, grabbing the phone from his best friend’s hand and reading what the notification was about. there, on minseok’s phone, was the notification from kris wu’s twitter. he swallowed, not sure if he could read it, but a part of him really wanted to see what the rapper had to say.

 

kris wu: _listen, dude, just because you suck mozart’s dick and let vivaldi eat your ass doesn’t mean you can be a dick about my rap style. it’s better than anything you could put out LOL_

 

that was it, that was how kim junmyeon shall die. he let out a shaky exhale, feeling his blood boil inside him. he wouldn’t let this good for nothing rapper do him dirty like this. he had a reputation the keep, and that reputation is of a cute man that could be the biggest and baddest bitch there will ever be.

 

across the table minseok squeezed his hand, trying to make him forget about this whole mess of a situation. “myeon, don’t listen to him, he’s just self-conscious now that an actual music teacher, someone that knows shit about music, commented on his bad rapping.”

 

junmyeon nodded again. “minnie, tell me not to do it.”

 

minseok looked at him in confusion. “do what?” he asked, putting his cup of coffee aside.

 

“fuck it, i’m gonna respond to this fucker.”

 

the elder sighed, letting his head rest on the table, “are you sure, myeonie?”

 

“certain,” he said as he cracked his knuckles. “i just need to wait for my next class.”

 

minseok sighed one more time, but let his best friend be. he knew that once junmyeon set his mind on something he wouldn’t back down until he won. he just hoped this won’t end up with him having to be the younger’s lawyer.

 

* * *

 

his next lecture started as it normally did, with him turning on the projector, all of his kids groaning when they saw that they, indeed, had to write down notes and junmyeon signaling chanyeol that he could start recording. he smiled gently at the kids, and he couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw lee taeyong’s head fall on jung jaehyun’s shoulder. or when he notices that kim jongin was asleep again, even though he took his seat five minutes again.

 

except that halfway through the lesson, he went off topic, tchaikovsky be damned. he put his pointer down on his desk, rolling up his sleeves and going straight into his cool yet serious mode.

 

“so,” he started, putting his hands on the desk as he leaned back on it, “some of you may have seen this, but if you didn’t, one kris wu decided to be very rude towards me expressing my own opinion in front of the class i’m teaching.” he turned his attention to the camera, making sure to throw a nasty glance at it, as if hoping that the rapper would get his message. “mr. kris wu, i, kim junmyeon, want to tell you that even though i do suck mozart’s dick, i’m still better than you’ll ever be at composing and understanding the art of music.”

 

and with one final glance at the camera, he turned around, picked up his pointer and went back to talking about romantism and russian composers. he could hear snickers behind him and he let a small smile play on his lips as he pointed to a picture taken from _the swan lake_.

 

if this wu guy wanted to play this game, he wouldn’t be the one to admit defeat. after all, he was kim motherfucking junmyeon, best music teacher in seoul at just 27. he didn’t study in paris for nothing. he didn’t go through all these people criticizing him for being too open with kids, for letting the kids have actual fun during his classes. he didn’t go through being looked down at by the elder teachers just to have some talentless wannabe rapper try to ruin him.  

 

he would make sure kris wu’s ego would burn to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

their little fued wnet on for weeks, junmyeon going as far as making a diss track dedicated to the one and only kris wu. he sat on minseok’s loveseat, the latter being cuddled up with jongdae and baekhyun on their couch. they were rewatching the diss track, which jongdae had helped him make, when his phone beeped, the sound notification he had set for twitter cutting him short from saying just how talented he was.

 

he reached for the phone that was on the coffee table, already knowing from who that notification was. “guys, turn the volume down, he responded!”

 

baekhyun was the one to stop the video playing on their tv, leaning in closer to junmyeon to hear the response better. they watched the video in silence, neither of them knowing what exactly to say. once it was finished, jongdae screeched so loudly, that his boyfriends had to throw some pillows at him.

 

“i can’t believe he recreated a vine!”

 

minseok shushed him, but from his right baekhyun started: “he even got a gun!” he said, as he started laughing even louder. “who does that?”

 

junmyeon still stared at his phone, unable to form any words for more than five minutes. did he just win? “did i just win?”

 

“win what?” minseok asked, pulling his boyfriends closer and trying to get them to shut up by kissing their necks. it worked.

 

“the fight!” junmyeon exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. he couldn’t believe his best friend wasn’t paying attention to the drama that was going on in his life.

 

baekhyun tilted his head to the side, looking just like a confused corgi, while jongdae just keept on laughing. “oh, hyung,” the latter began, wiping some tears from his eyes, “this is pure gold!”

 

the teacher gave him the middle finger, standing up and gathering his things. minseok stood up as well, making his two clingy boyfriends whine. he followed junmyeon to the door, not questioning why he was leaving. he knew that the two boys could be a lot sometimes.

 

he pulled his best friend in for a hug, squeezing him as tight as he could. “text me when you get home, ok, myeonie?”

 

junmyeon nodded as he put on his shoes and coat. “i love you, minnie.”

 

“i love you, too, myeonie.”

 

and after that, junmyeon was out the door.

 

he walked home, enjoying the fact that it was still warm enough outside for him to walk. he enjoyed the city, especially at night, and seeing the lights illuminate his way in countless colors. that was why he loved seoul. it was loud enough for him to get lost in it, bright enough to make his head feel fuzzy. he could get lost in it without having to try and find himself again. it was just what he needed.

 

as soon as he was home, settled in bed with the blanket his mother had made for him, phone in his hand as he keept on rewatching the video kris posted. his finger hovered over the dm button, and before he could chicken out, he pressed it and typed  _‘you really scared me with that water gun, wu. i’m shaking, signed, your enemy’._

 

and with that, he went to sleep, not waiting for a response.

 

when he woke up he had four new notifications from twitter, all of them messages from kris wu.

 

kris wu: _who are you??_

 

kris wu: _wait……… are you mayhaps the Asshole?_

 

kris wu: _i just found out that you are indeed the Asshole. so Fuck. You._

 

kris wu: _i hope you choke on a peanut_

 

the last text made junmyeon laugh, as he quickly sent a _‘thx’_ to the rapper. and without worrying about what he had to say to him, he threw his phone on the bed and went to get ready. he couldn’t have this good for nothing rapper hold him from going to his classes. the kids needed his boring music theory.

 

so, after he was dressed and ready to go, he grabbed his phone without checking for anything new and he was out the door, running to the bus station in hopes that he would catch the 7:30 bus. for the rest of the day he only thought about the messages from kris, and how he was hoping that he would answer him. but no matter how many times he checked his phone, there was no new notification from twitter, just the usual texts from minseok and his mom.

 

during his class that chanyeol recorded, he made sure to smile sweetly to the camera. “as the Asshole, i want to say just one thing,” he dragged his voice once, before saying, “mr wu? mr wu? oh, he fucking dead...”

 

the class looked at him as if he had just killed the former president of the united states, barack obama. just as he was getting ready to go back to his lesson, johnny seo yells from the back: “prof kim finally lost it, folks! jae, stop teasing taeyong and pay up!”

 

yes, now he definitely wanted the ground to swallow him whole. why did he do that? why did he listen to baekhyun of all people?

 

“don’t worry, prof,” kim yerim from the first row said, “kris will like your strategy of flirting!”

 

he was certain that his face was bright red by now. god, he was one big idiot. he was boo boo the fool. so, he tried to continue the course as if nothing had happened, not daring to look at his students anymore.

 

when he finally arrived home, he was not surprised to see the two cats and one corgi cuddling on his sofa. he sighed, putting his bag down next to the coffee table. he fell on top of all three of them. they all groaned, but hugged him nevertheless.

 

“we saw what you did,” jongdae started, but he was interrupted by baekhyun.

 

“did you really have to use _that_ vine?”

 

minseok sighed, petting baekhyun’s orange locks. he looked more like a corgi as the days passed. just as he was getting ready to comment that ms keisha was a classic, his phone beeped. he rushed to get it, hitting jongdae in the stomach with his leg and baekhyun in the jaw with his arm while doing so. minseok laughed at his boyfriends’ misery.

 

when he unlocked it he was met with a single notification from kris’ profile.

 

kris wu: _maybe the A****** is cute_

 

he quickly quoted the tweet.

 

kim junmyeon: _im always cute, but go off hun_

 

what possesed him to do this? was baekhyun inside his body? wait, no, this sounds wrong. he heard said demon gasp from his place on the couch.

 

“you did not! kim junmyeon, the confident gay is back!” he yelled, making minseok shush him.

 

junmyeon sat back on top of them, giving them the most seductive smile he could muster. “he never left, baby.”

 

his phone distracted him again, but this time it was a dm from none other then kris wu.

 

kris wu: _wanna meet someday?_

 

and boy did he want to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this chapter is so short, i'll try to make the rest longer and who knows, maybe even finish it today (as if)

junmyeon waited outside the tiny family owned bakery that kris insisted on meeting at. he arrived too early (jongdae says that it’s because he was excited to meet with the rapper. junmyeon says that it’s because there wasn’t any traffic) and now he had to wait for kris to show up, yet there didn’t seem to be any sign of the elder arriving anytime sooner.

 

he checked his phone again. 3:23. kris should’ve been there in the next seven minutes, that was, if he was a man of his word. the teacher sighed, putting his phone away and choosing instead to observe the people around him.

 

in front of him there were two teenage girls holding hands as they giggled at something, a few meters away there was an old man feeding the pigeons, another old man was reading the paper at a nearby coffee shop, while a businesswoman talked loudly on the phone next to him.

 

he checked his phone again. one more minute. if he wasn’t there in one minute he would leave, was what he told himself. both he and the reasonable voice that said he should leave knew that that won’t happen. he turned to look inside the bakery. it was empty, except for a few college students that all had their headphones on, too busy writing on their laptops to pay any mind to their surroundings.

 

oh, how he wished he had his earpods with him, he could at least listen to good music before having to meet with the ‘musician’ kris wu. junmyeon just wanted for this to be over. he wanted to go back home and finish grading his papers, maybe take a three hours nap, anything else would be better.

 

just as his hand reached for his phone again, his eyes caught a tall figure walk up to him. he looked up and saw kris wu, in all his mighty glory, smirking down at him.

 

lord, give him strength.

 

“short not just in temper but in height too, huh?” he asked, reaching forward to pinch one of junmyeon’s cheeks. “just as cute as a bunny,” he cooed, making the younger smack his hand away.

  
“i didn’t come here to be made fun of, wu.”

  
“well, kim,” kris began as he held the door open for junmyeon, “neither have i.”

 

the brunette gave him a once-over look, before huffing and walking inside the coffee shop. he told kris his order, a simple cappuccino, and with that he made his way to an empty table, putting his school bag next to the legs of the chair.

 

he hoped neither of them will end up dead after this.

 

* * *

 

half an hour later into their date (chanyeol calls it that. junmyeon should really find a new TA), he found out that the rapper wasn’t as bad as he previously thought. sure he might still be arrogant and somewhat of a prick, but he was also nice. he listened to junmyeon rant about how beethoven’s third symphony was way better than the ninth, he even encouraged him to keep talking about classical music when the latter realized he was babbling nonsenses. he shared a few of his own ideas on why in his opinion debussy is the best, and sure, some of his facts were wrong, but junmyeon appreciated the action nevertheless.

 

junmyeon even got something to say about some of his new music, yifan, as kris insisted on the teacher calling him, saying that with his well educated ear it might become the perfect song. the brown haired man just chuckled at the elder’s excitement over his self-produced music. dare he say it, it was even _cute._ his friends couldn’t find out about this problematic thought, unless he wanted his ears to fall off.

 

at the end of their rendezvous, yifan told him that he will give him a ride, the unintended innuendo making junmyeon’s cheeks color. in the car, the rapper let him choose the music, and he was pleasantly surprised when one of his songs started playing. when teased about it, junmyeon just shrugged and mumbled something about the beat being actually good. yifan didn’t ask him any further. he considered it a win, anyway.

 

once in front of his apartment building, the teacher turned to yifan. “i had fun today,” he said, playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

“me too,” yifan responded eyes searching for junmyeon’s. the man smiled at the elder, blush spreading on his cheeks, before quickly leaning in and pressing a kiss to the brunette’s cheek. even faster than when he kissed him, he opened the door and ran inside, not sparing the rapper a glance.

 

however, just before opening his door, he got a notification from yifan’s twitter: a simple blushing emoji.

 

junmyeon could relate.  


	4. Chapter 4

junmyeon couldn’t believe himself. he kissed his enemy! surely, it was just a cheek kiss, but his lips still touched _him._ the teacher had been unable to forget about it ever since it happened two days ago. he had the whole sunday to sit around and cry about it to minseok, but even that and baekhyun and jongdae’s constant mocking didn’t help him erase the tragic memory.

 

he kept on checking his phone, too, waiting for something, _anything_ from the older rapper. he would’ve been ok even with a simple _‘sup, shortie? ;)’_. but alas, it was almost as if yifan had disappeared. the only thing assuring junmyeon that saturday had happened being the blushy emoji yifan tweeted before going mia.

 

now, all junmyeon could do was go to school and try to pretend that everything was ok, that he wasn’t dying on the inside and that his heart didn’t start beating faster whenever he thought of the kiss.

 

why did yifan have to have such soft skin? why did he have to smell like honey and jasmine and what junmyeon assumed were energy drinks? it wasn’t fair to junmyeon and he honestly wanted to go and find whatever cupid shot him to rip their feathers out and maybe commit some type of unspeakable murder.

 

he almost missed the high note he had to demonstrate to the kids had it not been for chanyeol’s scary dad sneeze that saved him; he spilled coffee all over his music sheets cause one of his students scared him when they came in; he stepped in a puddle of mud on the way home, and all of those unfortunate events because of wu yifan and his stupidly soft cheeks!

 

by the time he finally got home, he was feeling so exhausted all he wanted to do was go and run himself a bubble bath and eating cold fries while relaxing in the hot water. he didn’t want to be stopped by mrs. seo right in front of his apartment to tell him about how she let his boyfriend in. he smiled and nodded, not really paying attention what the elderly woman was saying, thinking that she must have let minseok in, or maybe one of his boyfriends who was here to steal his food again.

 

“minnie?” he called, taking his coat and shoes off, “you won’t believe what a shitty day i had because of that tall handsome ass.” when he looked down, he noticed that next to his usual dress shoes was a pair of very white and very expensive looking sneakers. he didn’t remember any of his three friends making enough money to buy those type of shoes, and he also didn’t remember them having such giant yeti feet.

 

he walked in, now more confused than ever, only to see one smiling yifan looking up at him from his couch. “you think i’m handsome?” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

 

flabbergasted, the younger still stared at the rapper. he was way too shocked to even do something when yifan stood up and walked over to him and engulfed him in a bear hug. he just stood there, not believing that his enemy-turned-friend-turned-maybe-crush? was in his living room, looking just like one of his most domestic fantasies. all that was missing was some home-cooked meal and a very bad romance movie.

 

“-yeon? are you back? i’ve been calling your name for a while now,” the elder said, pulling back to look at the teacher’s face.

 

“y-yeah, sorry. what did you say?”

 

“i said i hope you’re not mad i more or less broke into your house. but! i brought food! and that piano girl-violin boy anime you talked about saturday!” yifan exclaimed, trying to search for any sign of uncomfortableness coming from the younger.

 

“are you some kind of angel?” junmeyon asked, looking up at the other with a gentle smile.

 

“how about you go take a shower while i heat up the food and put the show on, ok? no offence, mr teacher, but you stink.”

 

junmyeon snorted, turning his back at yifan and making his way to the bathroom. “scratch that, you’re a fucking dick!” all he could hear before closing the bathroom door was the booming sound of yifan’s laughter.  

 

five minutes later, after an unusually quick shower and an even quicker run to his bedroom to get some clean comfy clothes, he was sitting on the couch, between a bunch of fluffy pillows that he didn’t even remember owning, watching yifan move around his tiny kitchen trying to heat all the food that he came with.

 

the whole scene brought a soft smile to junmyeon’s lips, a small giggle escaping him when the taller almost stabbed himself with a spoon. he waited patiently, praying that yifan would not injure himself, hand toying with one of the pillows.

 

then the rapper eventually did come back, arms full of food, managing not to spill any on himself, junmyeon or the light gray carpet. the teacher was proud of him, going as far as pinching his cheeks when he sat down.

 

“why?” yifan whined, holding his pink cheeks.

 

“cute,” junmyeon whispered, only making the elder’s blush deepen.

 

“go fuck yourself.”

 

“fuck me yourself, you coward.”

 

they stared at each other, the tension building up slowly but surely, until they both started laughing, little snorts coming from yifan. for a moment, junmyeon thought that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

 

maybe, just maybe, kim junmyeon was actually crushing on wu yifan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, im back,,,,,,,, and im writing the sixth chap, which will be the last one, rn too  
> uh, expect it either today or tmrw, or next year. not sure yet, it depends  
> anyway, enjoy ma dudes

knocking once on the slightly opened door, junmyeon didn’t wait for a response to come in. he pushed the door ajar, his head peeking inside to catch a glimpse of yifan sleeping on the couch. the teacher sighed, finally stepping in and closing the door behind him. 

 

he crouched down next to the sleeping rapper, hand moving without hesitation to push the stray strands of hair back from his face. junmyeon really liked the elder’s sleeping face, how serene he looked while deep in slumber, no crease on his beautiful face. he leaned in slightly, pressing his lips on yifan’s forehead, the kiss nothing more than a gentle touch. 

 

“myeonie?” yifan mumbled, voice laced with sleep. junmyeon smiled against his forehead, humming in response. “missed you,” is what the elder said, before pulling the teacher in his arms, leaving no room for him to put up a fight. not that junmyeon would’ve anyway. 

 

“why are you sleeping in the studio, you big doofus?” junmyeon said, lifting his head up just to look at the elder’s face. his eyes were still closed, but his brows were furrowed. 

 

“at the...  i told luhan to carry me home!” he groaned. 

 

junmyeon just chuckled, resting his head again on yifan’s chest. “leave hyung alone, meanie. he’s like… one meter tall.” 

 

he could feel the elder shaking with laughter, before hearing him say: “you’re in the same boat as him, bunny.” still, junmyeon felt yifan kiss his head. 

 

relaxing, he began to draw mindless shapes on his chest, focusing more on the elder’s even breathing. he was soon to fall asleep and junmyeon knew it. he hummed under his breath, the soft melody beginning to form slowly. 

 

yifan pushed him quickly off his chest, jumping to his feet and rushing to the computers on the desk across the room. junmyeon watched as he turned them on, pressing random things on the tablet next to them. 

 

“start again.”

 

frowning, junmyeon complied. the meldoy wasn’t anything complicated, just some random notes which junmyeon knew worked together and most often than not managed to put jongdae and baekhyun to sleep. 

 

even with his back turned, junmyeon could see the wheels turning inside yifan’s head. it was truly something else how quickly the two have managed to sneak into each other’s lives. how now the younger knew exactly when yifan was approaching him just by listening to his footsteps. it scared him to some extents.

 

junmyeon’s song long forgotten, yifan was now murmuring under his breath, curses falling in between each little excited sound. junmyeon heard him rip out a piece of paper, the sound of the pen scratching it with quick motions the only thing which now filled the room, besides the almost silent hum of the recorded junmyeon. 

 

“fuck, you’re like my muse, myeon! god, i’m so fucking grateful you’re in my life, holy fucking shit!” 

 

the teacher wasn’t sure if that was actually yifan talking or it was just the sleep deprivation which had taken control of the elder. still, he smiled, the compliments making him blush slightly. 

 

he stood up, walking over to the chair yifan was seated on and putting his hands on his shoulders, leaning over to see what the rapper was so passionately writing down. he caught a few words, but what made him gasp was the use of male pronouns. 

 

“i-yifan, don’t you mean to put female pronouns there? your… you’re not out to your fans.” 

 

he couldn’t help it, he didn’t want yifan to post a photo of the lyrics and to spark a debate between his fans about his sexuality. 

 

“huh,” was what yifan said. nothing less and nothing more, before taking his phone out. 

 

not even five seconds later, junmyeon’s phone buzzed with a new notification. 

 

_ i’m pan. if y’all aint cool with it, fuck off.  _

 

“yifan!” he screamed, turning the elder to face him. “what the fuck?” 

 

yifan gave him a gummy smile, blinking cutely at him. junmyeon cursed. he couldn’t really be mad at him when he looked like that! yes, he might be mad about yifan not thinking his coming out through, but if the elder was happy then so was he. 

 

he still flicked his forehead, eliciting a loud whine from him. 

 

“dumbass.”

 

yifan did the finger guns at him, blowing him a kiss. “your dumbass.” 

 

and junmyeon could just nod, his heart full at the affirmation. 

 

* * *

 

they spent the next few days recording. well, yifan was the one recording, junmyeon was just sticking around the studio cause the couch was comfy and tao kept on whining every time he left. so he had to compromise, less time spent with his best friend and more time spent with… whatever yifan was to him. he knew he had to talk with the elder about it. 

 

he was deep in thought, reading the papers which his students had to work on the whole year, when the door to the studio, which was locked, since yifan didn’t like being disturbed while working, opened with a bang. 

 

that made junmyeon jump, papers flying everywhere. when he had lifted his head, he was met with one grinning tao, one apologetic looking yixing and one exasperated luhan. junmyeon was glad yifan was out to get coffee, otherwise he was sure he would’ve killed tao on the spot. 

 

tao, bless his heart, picked up the papers from the floor, giving them to junmyeon as he took a seat next to him. yixing followed him, sitting down on the floor between tao’s legs and taking his phone out to review yifan’s schedule, while luhan just rolled his eyes, going straight to the desk to check on what the rapper had been working on. 

 

“so, hyung,” tao began, his usual wicked grin playing on his lips, “when will you two confess?” 

 

from across the room, junmyeon heard luhan sigh, yixing doing the same, albeit a bit quieter. junmyeon himself would’ve sighed had he not been busy blushing and sputtering. 

 

when he didn’t respond, tao continued, “i’m just saying, hyung. he’s never been this happy. like… ever. lu-ge can confirm! he’s always had a stick up his ass but as soon as you talked shit about him in your class the stick just… disappeared! you’re amazing, hyung, i have no idea how you did it!” the youngest moved to rest his head on junmyeon’s shoulder. 

 

“well, taotao… i don’t know what to say. i don’t want to just go and say ‘date me’, you know? i want it to be special, and i already know yifan won’t do shit to confess, so i’m taking the matter into my own hands.”

 

luhan snorted, eyes still glued to the screen. “you’ve got a big storm coming, junmyeon.”

 

junmyeon smiled while looking down at his hands. “maybe,” he said, “but it will be worth it.”

 

tao giggled, wrapping his long arms around junmyeon’s middle. he pressed a kiss to the elder’s cheek, his own cheeks a dusty pink. “i’m really happy you came into our lives, junmyeon-hyung. you’re the best dad i could’ve asked for!” he said, giving junmyeon a big, sincere smile. 

 

junmyeon just patted his cheek in response, laughing when tao’s cheek grew even redder once yixing turned to look at him, one eyebrow quirked. 

 

he was happy too. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,,,,, yeah  
> this is it, i guess  
> not the exact ending i planned in the beginning, but still, i hope you enjoyed this long ass ride  
> till the next one, folks

yifan’s album came out sooner than he had expected. sure, the elder did keep on hinting about it, not just to his fans but to junmyeon as well. from random lyrics sent in the middle of the night, to snippets of the songs, though distorted, posted at unusual hours. 

 

but the actual drop of the album? that was unexpected. 

 

he received a simple text from yifan, right in the middle of their almost sexting session, which said:

 

_ my house, tmrw evening. b there or b square  _

 

which of course, turned junmyeon right off, his semi-hard dick softening in a second after reading the text. his heart, however, grew ten times at the mere thought of yifan thinking he looked cool while sending something like that instead of a normal sounding text. 

 

he shot back a quick  _ ok,  _ before picking his abandoned book up and reading from where he left off. 

 

* * *

 

he didn’t even knock when he got to his place. junmyeon just wanted to get inside and hug yifan and maybe steal one of sweaters again. he started wearing some to school, more often than not by accident and his kids had been quick to tease him on it. 

 

once inside, he was surprised to hear the almost too loud music coming from the living room. sighing, he put his coat away, before making his way inside, a bit concerned as to why yifan was listening to twice again. as soon as he stepped in the room though, he knew why. 

 

near the speakers, jongdae was looking through yifan’s song library, tao right by his side. junmyeon wanted nothing more than to leave right then, not in the mood to hear his friends yell at such an hour. but he couldn’t get his legs to work, not when yifan yelled at him to come in, a smile plastered on his face and arms already open for junmyeon to settle there. 

 

so all he could do was walk in, heading straight to the elder and plopping down right on his lap. it did become his favorite spot, after all. he wasted no time in sneaking his hand between yifan’s, beginning to rub circles over his knuckles. 

 

looking around, he could see all of his and yifan’s friends mingling around the living room and balcony, with some of them laughing loudly over the bubblegum kpop that was on. from his place, junmyeon could see their flushed cheeks, despite the poor lighting. 

 

he nudged yifan’s hand, stopping him from his talk with yixing and making him look his way. 

 

“yes, bunny?”

 

“can i have some alcohol?” he asked, looking around for any possible bottles which he could drink from, but all could see were empty glasses. 

 

yifan gave him a pretty smile, already trying to stand up on wobbly legs. “of course, baby.” but before the rapper could go and bring junmyeon a glass, tao was already next to him, a glass of some colorful drink right in front of his face. 

 

“drink up, hyungie! you’ll need it when fan-ge starts talking!” 

 

he took the glass gladly, taking a sip of it and letting its sweet taste wash down the chocolate he had on his way here. he didn’t feel any way different than he did a few minutes ago, so, like the respected and intellectual teacher that he was, he kept on drinking and drinking, until he felt giggly and his insides all sparkly. 

 

junmyeon’s head grew heavier and heavier with each new glass that he inhaled, but even like that he still managed to listen carefully to yifan talk. he leaned his head back, resting it on yifan’s shoulder while focusing on what the elder was saying. he may had been paying attention, but that didn’t mean he actually caught what yifan was saying. 

 

he did, however, manage to catch the elder saying something about him. sleepily, he looked up, frowning when he noticed that yifan wasn’t actually talking to him, but to the album which he held in his hands. junmyeon grabbed it, ignoring yifan’s protests, glaring at the cd inside. 

 

“stop stealing my fanfan, antares,” he murmured, turning the album on all sides, trying to get a better look. he had to admit, even in his drunken state, the album was beautiful. yifan looked amazing in red and the vibe which he gave off in his expensive coat, resembling an actual sugar daddy, as tao said, made junmyeon blush. 

 

“no one is stealing anyone, cowboy,” he heard minseok say, but junmyeon was still trying to punch holes in the album. 

 

he pointed at yifan, almost showing him to it, and said: “mine.”

 

yifan poked his side, making him jump up in surprise and glare at him as well. he pointed with his chin to the album, junmyeon not understanding his game of mime. minseok, already fed up with his best friend’s cluelessness, opened it for him, lifting it up right under junmyeon’s nose so that the he could read it even in his drunk mind state. 

 

there, on the acknowledgements page, stood a single line. 

 

_ i dedicate this to my only one, to my muse, to the one that i have grown to love and admire. the Asshole, which with his colorful opinion on my music managed to steal my heart. to you, junmyeon. i love you.  _

 

he stood there, speechless for minutes that seemed to last forever, until he finally let the album fall from between his fingers. junmyeon gaped at the people around, his gaze settling on yifan’s nervous one. 

 

the teacher pouted at him, tears forming in his eyes for reasons unknown. “i… i was supposed to confess, fan,” he said, voice quiet and sad. 

 

yifan was quick to engulf him in a tight hug, not letting go of him even when the younger, in need of air, started protesting. junmyeon felt awkward, drunk out of his mind, hugging the love of his life while surrounded by all of their friends. so he tried to press a kiss to yifan’s neck, missing only by a few, before pulling back and smiling at the elder. 

 

“i love you too, idiot. but,” he said, wiping some of the tears left, “you still stole my moment! so that means i’ll be the one proposing!” 

 

yifan choked on his laugh, but he nodded anyway, letting his hands rest on junmyeon’s cheeks to smush them together. 

 

“anything you want, my bunny.”

 

minseok groaned loudly, pushing his best friend likely. his boyfriends just laughed, taking both a seat on his lap, cuddling the eldest until he gave them the attention they wanted. 

 

“fucking hypocrite,” junmyeon spat out, but there was no venom in it, just tiredness and love.

 

he felt yifan’s lips press on his nose. he pouted again, asking for a proper kiss.

 

it didn’t take more than a second before yifan’s lips were on his, the touch almost too light to be felt. junmyeon wasted no time in kissing him back, eager to finally spend the rest of his days kissing yifan. putting his arms around his neck, he threaded his fingers through yifan’s longer hair, pulling on it whenever the elder bit down on his bottom lip. 

 

when they parted ways, junmyeon could see the faint blush on yifan’s cheeks. he was sure that his were worse. pressing one last peck to his lips, junmyeon stood up, legs feeling like jelly. he pulled tao and jongdae up as well, both whining about leaving their boyfriends and dragging them to the middle of the room. 

 

“i’m gonna shake my ass so good bach is gonna come back to life!”

 

jongdae and tao exchanged a look, before sighing and turning back to the man. “lead the way, hyung!” jongdae said, hands already moving to junmyeon’s hips. 

 

tao rolled his eyes, yelling at yifan: “this is  _ your  _ fault!”

 

yifan laughed, fondly watching the younger man trying to dance to a red velvet song. “can i marry him? do you give me permission?” he asked minseok, without looking away from his new  _ boyfriend.  _

 

“chill down, fella.” he pulled baekhyun closer, resting his head on his shoudler as he watched his best friend do cute faces at yifan. 

 

“but yeah, you can marry him,” he said, loud enough for baekhyun only. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
